The mysterious femme
by Optimus Prime's wife
Summary: A human woman goes on a life changing adventure


The Mysterious Femme 

Chapter 1

On the sixth August Anna Alison Keeler was born with a great destiny ahead of her. For the first sixteen years she did everything that people her age did for example going shopping with her friends but on the day she passed her driver's test her mother took her to a car lot where Anna found a 2007 GMC Topkick 4x4 Pickup truck that looked like one of her favourite Autobots in the Transformers film series named Ironhide so her mother bought the truck and Anna took it for a drive.

During the drive two identical cars chased Anna in her truck until a rough but gentle voice told her to get out so she did and something truly amazing happened because the truck transformed into a huge black robot with blue eyes and impressive cannons right before her eyes then attacked the two other robots which took five minutes then the robot that used to be Anna's truck walked to her and knelt in front of her "are you alright? I hope I didn't scare you" the robot asked "you did not scare me can I ask what your name is?" Anna asked "my name is Ironhide and I better get you home so that your family does not worry where you are" Ironhide said as he transformed back into his vehicle form.

Anna was so happy that she had met Ironhide and wondered if any of the others were real "Ironhide can I ask if any of the other Autobots are real?" Anna asked. Ironhide chuckled "Anna the other Autobots are real I just don't know where they are hiding but if any Decepticons come after you just yell my name and I will come to protect you because I can't stand Punk-Ass Decepticons that harm people that are good friends to me which now includes you even though we have just met" Ironhide told Anna as they drove back to Anna's house.

When Anna went for a walk two weeks after; she was ambushed by two Decepticons. She felt so scared that she screamed "IRONHIDE!" and he drove sharply around the corner and transformed then attacked the Decepticons and turned his attention to Anna then ran to her "Anna are you alright?" Ironhide said "yeah I am fine now that you are here now come on let's go home" Anna said as she climbed into his vehicle form "about that Anna I won't be here for much longer for you see I am going to explore the stars and I wanted to know if you would like to come with me so that I won't become insane and I have asked your mother if you could come and she surprisingly agreed" Ironhide explained.

Anna couldn't believe that she was going into space with her best Autobot friend so the following week Anna said her goodbyes to her friends and family then boarded the ship with Ironhide and took off into space waving to her Earth friends and family out of a window on the ship which indicated her space journey had begun and she couldn't think of anyone else that she would rather explore space with then her best friend.

Five Earth years later Ironhide was steering the ship with Anna on his shoulder grinning like a Cheshire cat when they came under fire by an invisible force which caused Anna to lose her balance and fall off of Ironhide's shoulder blacking out when she landed on the floor but she didn't see what happened to Ironhide.

When Anna regained consciousness she heard five vaguely familiar male voices as well as one vaguely familiar female voice so she slowly opened her eyes to find that she was standing up and supporting her weight on two arm rests then looked up and saw that she was in the presence of Optimus Prime and Bumblebee which made her very excited and she tried to speak but something was wrong with her voice because it was a lot higher than normal and sounded a lot more metallic as well then she tried using sign language but as soon as she saw her hands Anna's eyes became as wide as dinner plates.

Anna tried to walk but she nearly fell until Bumblebee caught her "thanks for that now can one of you tell me what happened to me?" Anna asked as Bee walked her over to a seat "we found you unconscious on the roof so Bulkhead and I bought you down here and put you in the container that that you opened your optics in" the blue female Autobot told Anna as she gestured to the big green bot named Bulkhead then Optimus walked up to Anna "now that you are conscious could you tell us what your name is and what caused you to become like us so that we can talk about you staying with us?" Optimus asked knelt in front of Anna "my name is Anna Alison Keeler and I was cruising through space with Ironhide who was my best friend but our ship was hit by an invisible force which caused me to fall from my place on Ironhide's shoulder and blacking out when I hit the floor then I woke up here" Anna explained.

Bulkhead took Anna to her temporary room which was next to Optimus' room "well this is your room so just get settled while I check in with the others for their decision on whether you can stay or not but just between us I would like you to stay so you could help me look after Miko" Bulkhead said laughing slightly "Bulkhead can I ask who Miko is?" Anna asked "she is my partner and best friend but she does have a tendency to ask a lot of questions" Bulkhead answered then Anna looked at her new room and looked in an Autobot sized mirror and saw that her appearance had changed to looking like a female version of Optimus Prime with the same strength, speed, height and fire power as him which shocked Anna "wow this is incredible" Anna said as she examined her hands "don't worry you will get used to being a Cybertronian" Arcee said from her spot which made Anna jump and made Bulkhead laugh.

Arcee came in and told Anna that she was needed in the main room so she followed Arcee and Bulkhead where she saw three human kids were on platform in order to be level with the Autobots "we have spoken and it would be grand to have you stay with us and be my Second In Command seeing that Arcee has given the post up" Optimus told Anna which made her smile "thank you Sir I won't let you or the team down and you won't regret this" Anna said as she saluted then one of the kids bombarded her with questions like "have you been an Autobot all your life?" and "what's your name?" which caused Anna to put her hands up in surrender while laughing "so you must be Miko, Jack and Raf well in answer to your questions no I have not always been an Autobot and my name is Anna Alison Keeler but you guys can call me Anna" Anna replied. Miko was thrilled to have another Autobot at Base and Anna was thrilled to be accepted by everyone.

Unfortunately Anna's mother contacted her a year after she became an Autobot and the call was patched through to the computer "mother the reason why I have not been home is because while I was in space with Ironhide our ship was attacked and now I am very different appearance wise" Anna explained to her mother "Anna what do you mean by you have changed appearance wise?" Anna's mother asked "Ms Keeler my name is Optimus Prime; my team and I are caring for your daughter for she is no longer human but an Autobot and my second in command if you wish to see what I mean there will be a member of my team will be with you in an hour" Optimus explained.


End file.
